


两匹狼的关系

by Soulomer



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 明日方舟 双狼组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulomer/pseuds/Soulomer
Summary: 次日罗德岛日报头条：宿敌终成情侣？拉普兰德追妻成功！那一天，安洁莉娜的报纸卖得很好，甚至还需要加刊
Relationships: 爱人
Kudos: 1





	两匹狼的关系

德克萨斯最近这段时间过得很平静，平静得不太正常。她常常盯着手机，看着社交软件，偶尔有消息弹进来时，尾巴会微微翘起来，可当打开窗口，发现只是企鹅物流的工作群的消息，翘起来的尾巴便马上落下。  
她把消息列表翻到最后，看着拉普兰德的头像，觉得不太对劲。  
拉普兰德已经很久没有给她发消息了，也很久没有来企鹅物流找她了。这很奇怪，德克萨斯想。  
但是凌晨的德克萨斯在床上翻了个身，又觉得没什么可奇怪的，其实说到底，除了以前的战友这个身份外，拉普兰德和她可是一点关系都没有。  
床头的音响里放着空的新歌，本来很喜欢这首歌的德克萨斯此时却觉得有些喧闹，抬手关了，于是又站起身，从衣柜最底下摸出一包烟来，熟练地给自己点上一根。  
烟是拉普兰德送的，她总是送给德克萨斯很多零食，比如说一箱箱的pocky。可是零食里面总是藏着几包烟，是德克萨斯以前最喜欢的牌子。  
不知道为什么，或许是看在这些烟的面子上，德克萨斯也从未拒绝过这些零食。  
在过去一起战斗的岁月里，这两匹狼都非常噬烟，哪怕在物资最紧张的时候，香烟也是必不可少的。后来德克萨斯进入了企鹅物流，便用棍状零食代替了香烟，而拉普兰德有没有戒烟，她也不甚清楚。  
烟灰弹下的时候会飘散开，总会有些碎末无法弹入烟灰缸。德克萨斯又点开了拉普兰德的对话框，里面大都是对方在单方面给自己发消息。最后一条消息是在数天前的深夜，拉普兰德的一句：“晚安。”  
前无头后无尾的一句晚安。  
说不定只是罗德岛的秘密出派工作，或者是在治疗矿石病而已，没必要去担心她的，德克萨斯这样对自己说。  
烟灰飞到了德克萨斯的睡裙上，她便用手把灰抚掉，这条睡裙是拉普兰德穿过的，那天她俩在一夜性爱后潦草地穿上睡裙去浴室清洗，可谁知黑暗中互相穿反了衣服，于是便穿着对方的衣服睡了那夜晚剩下的时间。哪怕犬类的嗅觉再如何灵敏，经过洗衣机的几次洗礼后，睡衣上也再闻不出拉普兰德的味道。  
企鹅物流的其他同事都对这两匹狼的关系无比八卦，看起来只是拉普兰德在一昧的追求德克萨斯，而德克萨斯就如同抛弃过去一般把拉普兰德也抛弃了，可总有些夜晚，两人会不约而同地走进同一间宿舍，在这的第二天，所有长眼睛的人都看得出两人几乎熟透的皮肤和颈间的咬痕。  
德克萨斯不禁自嘲一声，心想是不是除了过去的战友这一身份外还有一个炮友的身份。拉普兰德在床上是总是半开玩笑地说德克萨斯是渣女，都和她上了那么多次床，也不给自己一个名分。但总是转而更加戏谑地说，没有名分也好。  
德克萨斯不知道那句“没有名分也好”是在担心自己会被拉普兰德背后的家族所害还是因为矿石病。  
狼是很忠心的动物，这一点她和拉普兰德都知道，也都确信即使没有名分，对方的床上也都只能有自己一个伴。  
如果拉普兰德因为矿石病死了，如果她死了。  
德克萨斯没有继续想下去，因为烟头烧完了，烫在了她的手指间。  
再抽一根，再抽一根就去找拉普兰德。  
狼是夜行动物，德克萨斯不担心拉普兰德已经睡了。

德克萨斯赤脚走在过廊上，在拉普兰德的宿舍门口伫立许久，才掏出钥匙打开房门。她俩有对方的钥匙，只是别人都不知道罢了。  
很遗憾，拉普兰德并不像德克萨斯所想的那般，去执行任务或是在治疗，而是蜷缩在床的一角，用尾巴把自己包围起来。听到开门的声音后，拉普兰德很明显地抖动了一下，耳朵一瞬间树立起来，可在发现是德克萨斯时，又任凭身体软了下去。  
“德克萨斯，你来了啊…”沙哑的声音响起，拉普兰德挣扎着起身，身上的衣服皱皱巴巴，还沾着些血迹。灰狼身上的白毛却不见了，身上秃了一大块，那些白毛像是被撕扯下来沾着皮肉掉落在床上。  
德克萨斯走过去把拉普兰德扶起来，像是毫不惊讶一般用着惯常冷淡地语气说：“你和别人打架了吗，丢人，还打输了。”  
拉普兰德趁机缠上德克萨斯的腰，把脸埋在她的怀里，嗅着德克萨斯身上的味道，才带着些委屈地说：“才没有，不过你怎么才来找我呀，我差点以为你把我都忘了。”  
德克萨斯看见拉普兰德赤裸的大腿上有冒出的新的源石，心中大概知晓了那些白毛为何会被扯掉。拉普兰德本来拥有纯灰色的一身皮毛，白色的杂毛是在染上矿石病后才长出来的。  
是她自己扯的，德克萨斯心中下了定论。  
怀里伤痕累累的灰狼还在不停地颤抖，德克萨斯将她上身破烂的衣服脱掉，顺着她的脊背向下划去。表面冷淡的德克萨斯在面对性爱时从不会羞涩，她弯下腰，与拉普兰德几乎无距离地对视：“现在可以吻你吗？”  
“当然，我巴不得。不过，德克萨斯，你现在是在索吻吗？”德克萨斯没有回答她的问题，径直吻了上去，心中埋怨拉普兰德此时怎么还能开玩笑。  
拉普兰德的双手哪怕在重伤时也不会闲着，伸进德克萨斯的睡裙，顺着腰线来到了胸口，覆上了那对往日藏在工作服下的乳房。  
德克萨斯的胸部并不像拉普兰德的那样丰满，可拥有什么的人往往更加喜欢不曾拥有的人，在性爱中格外钟情德克萨斯微微凸起的乳房。  
“今天我来。”德克萨斯感觉到身上的变化，往日里淡薄的双眼覆上了情欲，就如同她在战斗时才会有展现的过去的一面。  
拉普兰德伸出双手，大字躺在床上：“我是不是该说‘让我先去洗澡’？”  
“你说吗？”德克萨斯嘴上问着，却直接把自己的睡裙脱了。沉下身体将小臂撑在拉普兰德的头两侧，吻上了她的嘴角。  
“不说，我说了你也不会让我去。我知道，德克萨斯从不怕脏。”拉普兰德的双臂环上了身上人的肩膀，身上的伤口让她忍不住地倒吸一口。  
德克萨斯皱了皱眉，顺着脖颈去亲吻拉普兰德的锁骨：“比你被揍还伤得可怕，何必呢？”  
“疼。”拉普兰德指着被拔掉的毛发。不知道她到底说的是伤口疼还是那可恶的疾病疼。身上人闻言轻轻叹气，动作微微一顿，又复回去吻着拉普兰德的嘴唇，慢慢地加深了这个吻，几乎让拉普兰德感到窒息。  
黑暗中两匹狼的眼睛闪烁着微光。  
为什么呢，为什么肉食动物在夜晚也能保持这样好的视野，如果不是这样，德克萨斯就可以不用看见拉普兰德的眼泪，拉普兰德也可以不用看见德克萨斯眼里的愤怒。  
拉普兰德抬起手摸了摸德克萨斯的脸颊，挣脱了那个吻：“你好像有点生气。”德克萨斯没有回她，只是定定地望着她，但手上的动作却同时表现出了她的怒气。拉普兰德的胸部发育得很好，德克萨斯与拉普兰德一样，偏爱于对方的乳头，手指毫不客气地按压上去，捻着乳头磨蹭，用平短的指甲慢慢刮过，见着乳头慢慢立起，变得硬而更加敏感。德克萨斯也不再看拉普兰德的脸，只盯着那对漂亮的乳房，耳朵竖的笔直听着身下人的喘息。  
拉普兰德的声音渐渐添加了些娇软，被注视着自己的乳头一点点地变化无论何时都是十分羞耻，她握住德克萨斯的手向下移动：“别总是玩这里，我还有很多地方比这里舒服。”  
只有当事人才知道，平时自慰需要多久才能开始湿软的下体，只需要被所爱的人带着饱含情欲的双眸看上一眼，便会湿得让人脸红。  
见德克萨斯不为所动，依然自顾自地在把玩着乳房，拉普兰德感受着上身愈发强烈的快感，自己动手去顺着德克萨斯的腰线伸进她的股缝。似乎是要违背这次由德克萨斯主导的允诺。  
可受伤的狼抵不过情欲上头且健康的狼，德克萨斯马上意识到拉普兰德的动作，牵着她的手往拉普兰德下身摸去，低头又开始吸吮一边被落下的乳头。  
如同幼时老师手把手地教孩童书写，德克萨斯牵着拉普兰德的手进入了她的下体，让拉普兰德的手指被动地挑弄着自己的阴蒂。本就已经湿透的拉普兰德被这么刺激，嘴中不由自主地开始呻吟，手指的动作加快，舌头的舔弄也在加快，拉普兰德的脚趾弯曲缩紧，从喉腔里发出了无法控制地喘息。  
“不要…不要再玩上面了…好疼…啊……”  
德克萨斯闻言停下了动作，忽然的停止让沉浸在快感的拉普兰德忽然坠入谷底，反倒牵着对方的手往更深的洞穴探去。德克萨斯轻轻地挣开了拉普兰德的欲望，轻车熟路地弯腰去摸向床头柜的一个抽屉，拿出一只已经开封的润滑液，在拉普兰德的乳头上摸开，冰凉的润滑液遇上发烫的乳头让拉普兰德无法抑制地叫出声来，从喉腔深处发出的外人无法听到的几近甜腻的声音。德克萨斯避开那些被身体主人自己制造的伤口，将润滑液抹开，覆盖在拉普兰德平坦的腹部和丰满的胸部，收到刺激的皮肤急剧紧缩，无比的快感涌来，可那匹干坏事的狼却不予解决，任凭急需疏解的快感独自承受，让拉普兰德委屈地自己摸上乳头，想要让快感持续，而不是忍受这样半吊子磨人的冰凉触感。  
却被德克萨斯拦下双手束缚在头顶，沉下身来去亲吻拉普兰德的大腿根和裸露的阴户。绵软的触感却如同电击一般让拉普兰德不断的喘息，舌头慢慢从阴户移向了藏在里面的阴蒂，本来就肿胀的阴蒂被德克萨斯的舌头舔得充血，阴道流出的汁水将床单打湿，舌头的速度逐渐加快，拉普兰德紧绷的身体也不停地抖动，在拉普兰德攀上高潮的那一刻，拉普兰德匆忙慌张地想要把德克萨斯推离下体，可还是来不及，阴道里喷出一道体液喷在了德克萨斯的嘴边，同时德克萨斯伸出手指插入了拉普兰德的口中，让即将发出的叫声被压抑成一段长久的呜咽。  
久久未说话的德克萨斯此时倒是发出了问题：“还没进去呢，就高潮了，这么想被干吗？”说完抬起头舔了舔嘴边微咸的汁液。拉普兰德想要反驳，可嘴巴还是被手指恶趣味地堵着，口水不受控制地顺着嘴角流出滴在枕头上。  
最终德克萨斯还是伸出手指，转而去深吻高潮过后的母狼。“不做了，休息了好吗？”拉普兰德知道德克萨斯说的“做”是什么意思。两人的默契可不止在战场上，更是在床上。德克萨斯是一匹十分有精力的狼，往常的拉普兰德也是，只是现在是受伤的拉普兰德，能做到一次高潮已经相当耗费体力，毕竟还是会心疼那匹伤痕累累的狼。明白德克萨斯心思的拉普兰德也笑了，抱紧对方的腰，把头贴在她的胸前。  
“你的心跳好快。”拉普兰德半是戏谑地说着。  
“因为我在决定一件事情。”闻言拉普兰德心跳却漏了一拍，心说不会这次是分手炮吧。  
“拉普兰德，我们之间是什么身份？”  
拉普兰德想说爱人，可又觉得不对，战友？似乎也不合情谊，炮友又不便说出口。心中凉了半截的拉普兰德坐起身，从床头桌上抽出一根烟点燃，沉默的气氛让拉普兰德几乎一刻也待不下去了。  
德克萨斯从拉普兰德嘴中抽过那根烟，在自己口中吸了一口，再还回对方嘴中。“你爱我对吗？”  
“德克萨斯，如果你是想来讽刺我的话，那么你已经做到了。我就是爱你，我怎么知道为什么会爱你，不就是一头和自己一起战斗过的狼吗？为什么要这么在意她？我爱你，可你眼里的我似乎只是个炮友。”拉普兰德把嘴里的烟抽出，才抽了两口的无谷香烟被熄灭在烟灰缸里。  
“拉普兰德，我们建立一种关系好吗？”德克萨斯看着闹脾气的拉普兰德如同一个孩子一般似乎是在祈求自己的爱，把身体靠了过去，从拉普兰德肩后探出头来，看着拉普兰德的面庞。  
“拉普兰德，你愿意和我建议伴侣关系吗？”两人靠得太近，但被惊喜冲昏头脑的拉普兰德还是意识到“伴侣”是狼之间对爱情的最高表述。拉普兰德意识到自己的矿石病其实并不适合成为某人的伴侣，但对爱人的过分熟悉还是让拉普兰德知道德克萨斯不会屈服于这种理由。  
于是答案显而易见。  
房间中没有了声音，也没有了回答。  
只剩下一双正在深吻的狼。

**Author's Note:**

> 次日罗德岛日报头条：宿敌终成情侣？拉普兰德追妻成功！
> 
> 那一天，安洁莉娜的报纸卖得很好，甚至还需要加刊


End file.
